


Put Your Head In My Hands

by Musical_Fanatic



Series: Love Can Tell A Million Stories (Moden Falsettos AU) [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Everybody Lives, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, baby jason, hard day at work, whizzvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fanatic/pseuds/Musical_Fanatic
Summary: Marvin after a day's work----An introduction to the homosexuals ft. Jason





	Put Your Head In My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> YAYYYY!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> THE BEGINNING OF MY FALSETTOS AU

Shuffling to his apartment door, Marvin felt his anger slowly fade away as he turned the key. God! How long he’s been waiting for this all day. All he wanted was to sleep all day on the couch.

Swinging the door open, he was greeted by the aroma of freshly cooked chicken. He could feel it pulling him off the ground and levitating him to thin air. Closed eyes gave him the best experience. He was floating on a cloud; The world disappearing around him. He smiled, lost in his mind as he felt a pair of arms curl around his leg.

“Daddy!”

Marvin’s eyes shot open as he looked down and saw a toothy smile and a head full of curls. “Hey, buddy!” He scooped the toddler up and started tickling him. “How was today with Dada?”

“It was fun! Ah! Stop!” The child squirmed in his hands as Marvin walked to the couch, sitting in its dead center. “Wha-what did….. you do Daddy?”

He sighed. “It’s awful, Jason.” He faked frowned. “Being an adult is awful, so don’t ever grow up!” Marvin nuzzled the boy.

“Ahhhh! St-stop Daddy! Dada! Help me!” The toddler hopped off Marvin’s lap, running into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around the legs of Whizzer, who was standing over the stove.

“Not now Jase; Dada’s cooking.” He said in a very monotone way, devoured by his craft.

Marvin left the couch and picked up Jason once more. Giving Whizzer a quick peck on the cheek, he looked at what he was cooking in the pan. “Sauteed chicken?”

Whizzer smiled: “I’d figure you’d enjoy something new.” He wiped the sweat from his forehead.

“If you need to, I’ll take over for you.” Marvin sat Jason on the floor and wrapped his arms around the taller.

“No, Marv,” He chuckled, placing his hand on the former’s. “I got it.” They turned their head for a kiss. Marvin felt the stress from work unraveling, much faster than it had before.

“Stressful day at work?”

“Yeah.” Marvin left his lover and went to the fridge, pulling out a Pepsi. ”The boss is really handing it to me.” He chugged it from the two-liter bottle. Whizzer looked on in disbelief.

“Mav,” he sighed in disbelief, “this is why we have cups.”

“To hell with cups!” He drunk some more. “Not today, Whizz.”

Whizzer rolled his eyes. “You _also_ said you were giving up dark sodas this year.”

“Well to hell with that too!”

Whizzer laughed. He moved the chicken from the pan to a plate. “By the way, dinner’s almost ready.”

“I’ll get Jason then.”

Marvin did as asked and found Jason in on his bed talking to his beloved stuffed chess piece, Queenie.

“Hey, buddy!” Jason looked up and a smile quickly spread across his face.

“Daddy!” He dropped Queenie and ran to Marvin, quickly wrapping his arms around his legs. “Daddy! Carry me!”

Marvin tried walking, feeling the weight of the two-year-old on his left leg. But as tired as he was, he still waddled out the room to the table.

Jason giggled when he saw Whizzer. “Dada! Look at m-me!”

Whizzer quickly looked at Marvin, laughing and smiling. He pulled a chair out: “You hungry, Jason?”

“Yes!” Jason quickly let go of his father’s leg and ran to his chair, trying to get into his chair.

Whizzer picked him up and buckled him in the booster seat. “You hungry for chicken?”

His head tilted, like a confused dog. “What that?”

Whizzer chuckled, grabbing a smaller plate of chicken bites and vegetables. Jason looked at his plate, still confused.

“It’s good for you Jason. See!” Marvin took a piece of his chicken and putting it in his mouth. Jason followed his father’s actions, clearly thinking about the taste while he chewed.

“So,” Whizzer asked, “How was it?”

Jason responded by stuffing another piece in his mouth.

Marvin laughed: “Jason, remember to use your fork?”

“But I don’t like it!” This time Jason was eating a baby carrot.

Whizzer rolled his eyes at the antics of his husband and son, enjoying their “fight” as much as they did. He thought to where he’d be if it weren’t for Marvin.

 _‘Probably high off my ass in an abandoned building.’_ Even though his attitude said something else, he deeply loved and appreciated Marvin; It was his persistence that got him sober and ultimately saved his life.

_‘What I wouldn't do to keep this.’_

 

Later that night

 

Whizzer’s phone began to ring.

“Coming! Coming! Wait….. Who am I talking to?” Whizzer breathed as he answered it: “Hello!”

“Whizzer, what the hell is going on over there?”

“Oh, hi Charlotte. Yeah, Jason’s in the bath.”

 

“NOO!!”

“YES!” Marvin held a naked Jason over the tub, slowly putting him in the water. To the toddler, the water that was meant to clean him was like hot lava, melting his skin. The boy kicked his feet as they touched the water, splashing water all over Marvin’s shirt.

“ _Jason_ ,” he sternly said. The latter looked at him with teary eyes. He felt a slight pinch on his heart.

Marvin hated seeing those he loved cry, no matter the situation: his breakup with Trina and Whizzer, his wedding day, Jason’s first…. Well…. His first everything.

Jason’s cries escalated as he was fully seated in the tub, somehow worsening when Marvin ran a sudsy towel over him. He didn’t know which was worse: his boss and job or Jason in the bath.

Fed up with the screaming, Marvin sighed: “C’mon Jase, it’s not that bad.” He grabbed a rubber chess piece. “See, look who it is! It’s Queenie!”

The boys brown, watery eyes lit up. He gasped, quickly reaching for the toy.

“Here you go.” Marvin smiled, handed Queenie to him. Jason wiped the tears and started talking to the piece, the bath flung far to the back of mind.

The rest of the bath continued without any complaints.

“Yay! Movie night!” Jason ran from his bedroom to the couch, flinging himself on the cushions. Dressed in a striped footie and holding Queenie (not from the bath), Jason settled on the couch for family movie night, bouncing up and down.

“What we watching?” Whizzer sat down, patting Jason’s head.

“We’re watching Beauty and The Beast.” Marvin pushed said DVD in.

When the blue Disney logo appeared on screen, he heard two squeals: one from his two-year-old other from his thirty-year-old husband. There was that magic of Disney movies that stayed, no matter how old you were. At least, that’s what Whizzer told him.

 _‘That’s just your excuse to be a kid again.’_  He remembered that’s what he told Whizzer.

By the time the wolves attack Belle,  Marvin noticed that Jason had fallen asleep in Whizzer’s side, who wasn’t far from being asleep either. He smiled and grabbed his phone, snapping a picture of the two.

Whizzer stirred. “Mh….. Marv…. What are you doing?”

“Taking a picture of my favorite two boys.” Marvin took another quick pic before, Whizzer got up, holding Jason.

“Your my favorite.”

“Well, what about Jason?” Marvin was handed the

Whizzer looked back and gave Marvin a deadpanned look. “Of course dummy.”

As Whizzer walked to his bedroom, Marvin saw the time.

 _‘10:30,’_  He thought.

Seeing that it was well past the younger’s bedtime, he turned the TV off and walked to Jason’s room. Marvin kissed his forehead while tucking the boy under the covers of his bed. “Goodnight Jason,” he whispered, turning the night light on and cracking the door open.

 

In his own room, he found Whizzer, laid out on the bed, curled in that turquoise bathrobe.

Marvin wrapped his arms around his husband, giving him a peck on the cheek. “Whizz…. Whizz? ….. _Whizzer_ …..” God! Marvin loved the way Whizzer’s name flew off his tongue. “Whizzer, Whizzer, Whizzer _Brown_?” He felt him stir.

“Marv, you clearly see I’m sleepy…” He “awoke”, rubbing his eyes and turning to face Marvin.

“Yeah, I know.” Marvin pulled Whizzer into his lap, their foreheads touching. “I’ve been waiting on this all day.”

“Marvin, you’ve been home for about six hours, three of which was spent with our son. You had _more_ than enough time to cuddle me.”

Marvin huffed. “I’ll never get tired of your real-ness.”

“Not until I tell you to pick up after yourself.” Whizzer caught Marvin in a kiss, who was rolling his eyes at me former's comment

Usually, their kisses were passionate and filled with desire. But on nights like this, their flame was a little ember, burning brightly, just not as strong.

“I still love you though,” Marvin ran his lips over Whizzer's neck, “ _Andrew_.”

“Say that name again and I'll kick you out this apartment.”

Marvin chuckled. “Why do you hate your name? Andrew sounds like the name of a famous singer.”

Whizzer grimaced and pushed Marvin off of him. “ _Sure_. And Marvin sounds the like name of a man who cheats on his wife with another man.”

Marvin laughed and crawled off the bed. “But that didn't happen, now did it?” He grabbed a shirt and some boxers. “I'm off tomorrow.”

“And I work at the school tomorrow.” He mumbled, already rolling back to his pillow.

“And I hope your a good assistant tomorrow, Mr. _Andrew_.” Whizzer’s head sharply turned.

In a split second, a pillow flew to Marvin’s face.

“You can start packing your stuff now! Now gimme my pillow back!” Marvin threw it back, hitting the headboard beside him. “Ha! You missed!”

Marvin smirked. “I didn’t miss this.” He climbed back on the bed and on top of Whizzer, catching his lips. The fire burned brighter; Marvin moving his hands down the taller’s waist. He ran his hands through his brown, thick hair, pulling apart every stand as Marvin’s hands went for the already loose robe.

But then, Whizzer stopped Marvin. “Mhm… No, not tonight.”

Marvin visibly pouted. “When though?”

“Tomorrow,” he smiled and pecked Marvin on his forehead. “Now get in your shower.”

 

By the time Marvin got out the shower, Whizzer was fast asleep, his side of the room as dark a night. He kissed him on the lips, brushing his bangs out his face. “Love you.” He whispered, climbing in bed beside him, hugging him

Marvin could slowly feel sleep come towards him, and that when he knew everything would be alright.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ ella-rasei


End file.
